A Study in Poetry
by Sherlock Holmes of 221B
Summary: A collection of poems by Sherlock Holmes of 221B (me). Starting with the original poem, A Study In Poetry, there will be a lot of poems added to this collection. They vary in theme, length, and quality. They all have to do with Sherlock.
1. A Study In Poetry

A Study In Poetry

_A Study in Poetry: Sherlock Holmes of 221B_

.

Alone, the army doctor had been.

Alone, the detective too.

Of all the things they both had seen,

This was too good to be true.

.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" he said.

"Sorry, how did you know?" said John.

"Meet me soon at 221B."

With that, the detective was gone.

.

And so they moved into that flat,

a little place on Baker Street.

They ended up both settling down

and soon came a case... "Neat!"

.

John soon realized just how little he knew

about the man that he had just met.

He was so incredibly smart, he saw,

but incredibly arrogant.

.

Soon, John met another man,

who met with him with a sort of threat.

He wanted John to spy on Sherlock,

John thought, with not-good intent.

.

And so he left, turned down the bribe,

went home to his new flatmate.

The latter of which had found a case

which mattered a lot for the case.

.

Eventually, the case was cracked,

though almost with great consequence.

They both settled down back in Baker Street;

now they were both to be friends.

.

.

-SH221B


	2. The Blind Poet

A Study in Poetry

_The Blind Poet_

.

Sherlock and John had become good friends,

Though they hadn't been for very long.

Then, there came another case.

That one was just a bit wrong.

.

Some people were dead,

one was shot in the head.

Another died oddly inside a locked room,

and yet somehow, he faced his doom.

.

Sherlock, of course, was the first to see:

Suicides? These could never be.

His word became gospel to another inspector

and he found one to occur soon, another.

.

They met with another girl

but soon they quickly found

the assassins were already there,

tailing them around.

.

So then she died... Very sad.

They then examined what they had:

Books! Books! Books galore!

Lots of books set on the floor!

.

Soon Sherlock found just what he needed,

though he came a bit too late:

John was taken, not defeated,

as well as his date.

.

Sherlock came and saved the day,

stopped the people in his way.

John was safe, and Sarah too.

That was when they finally knew.

.

A priceless jade pin was discovered,

solved the mystery they'd uncovered.

.

.

-SH221B


	3. The Great Poem

A Study In Poetry

_The Great Poem_

.

Sherlock drove John out of there,

the flat that they were known to share.

'Cross the road, a colossal kaboom,

which shattered windows in their living room.

.

So he was called to take a case.

The police found something in the place

that had gone all up in flames.

So began those puzzling games.

.

Five pips, four pips, then came three.

He could work, and he could see.

Then came two, but not the one.

Moriarty has his fun.

.

To get to Sherlock, yes, he knew,

there was one he must get to.

So snatched, was the doctor,

from the store.

.

Then came the pool, a meeting of legends,

but Moriarty warned Sherlock of his vengeance.

"Back off, dear." he said, with a smile.

"I would, but to destroy you would be vile."

.

They bantered a bit, and John stayed quiet,

until he decided to fight it.

"Run!" he said, to Sherlock, in fear.

"Run away, escape from here!"

.

Moriarty already knew

pretty much what John would do.

When John peered at Sherlock he saw on his chest

a dot, which put his rebellion to rest.

.

John settled back down, saying nothing,

The criminals words were just a bit tough:

"Settle down Sherlock, before I start roughing

you and your little friend up."

.

With that warning, he bade farewell,

where he went they couldn't tell.

Sherlock immediately pulled the bomb off John,

but their relief really did not last long.

.

The changeable criminal reappeared,

saying to them what they had feared:

They were to die, they couldn't continue,

not with what all they had gotten into.

.

But Sherlock, clever as he'd been,

did not want Moriarty to win.

A stalemate, they had, a simple tie:

If one moved, they both should die.

.

.

-SH221B


End file.
